Sentimientos Encontrados
by Prucita
Summary: En ese instante, en plena oscuridad, lo vi como a un igual y no me molestó que rozase sus labios con los míos, el se sentía solo… y yo también.
1. Chapter 1

Disclairmer : Los personajes no me pertenecen, por supuesto que no! son de la Diosa J.K, yo solo me divierto un rato con ellos.

* * *

><p><span>Primer capitulo<span>

Me hallaba sentada en uno de los escalones del campo de Quidditch, releyendo Historia de la magia, mientras esperaba que Harry y Ron terminasen de entrenar cuando sentí que alguien me miraba, el escalofrío en mi cuerpo me demostró que no estaba sola, pero, por más que voltease hacia todos lados, las personas más cercanas a mí, eran Luna a solo unos metros, mirando soñadoramente una especie de planta que tenía entre sus manos y escalones más abajo, un pequeño grupo de Hufflepuff de primer año sorprendidos por como Harry había atrapado otra vez la Snitch dorada, en tiempo record.

-Te estás volviendo loca Hermione – me dije a mi misma – Los chicos tienen razón, mucho leer ya me está afectando la cabeza – me reí ante mi propio chiste y cerré el libro. Hoy hacía un lindo día, tal vez podría convencer a los chicos para que se animaran a hacer un día de campo, con jugo de calabaza y bollos de Bath, me relamí los labios tan solo de imaginar la dulce fruta rellena.

– Ahora hablas sola Granger, sabía que estabas loca – habló despectivamente cierto rubio de ojos grises.

-Porque no te mueres Malfoy – hablé con voz dura, ese rubio me ponía de los nervios y ¿de dónde se apareció?, que manera de fastidiar, volví a abrir mi libro y hacer como si leyera, ignorarlo era más fácil que pelear con él.

- Hey tranquila, sólo fue un comentario, no vaya a hacer que me mandes esos pajaritos voladores por toda la cara, como hiciste con la comadreja – se carcajeó alegremente, no pude evitar sonreír, aquel hecho había ocurrido hace 2 años cuando estaba en sexto.

Suspiré, era obvio que Malfoy no tenía amigos y necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien, si no, no se me hubiese acercado. – ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – pregunté más calmadamente.

¿No sé nota? – Se acercó hasta mí, se sentó a mi lado y movió sus cejas sugestivamente – Eres un cerdo – bufé – Solo quiero conversar – se volvió a reír – aparte de Sabionda, mal pensada – y siguió riéndose. No pude evitar sentirme acalorada, mi rostro seguro estaba rojo como un tomate, lo sabía, me levanté en el acto y le di la espalda.

Habla solo, tarado. – le dije bajando los escalones y acercándome al campo de Quidditch hacia donde se encontraban mis amigos.

Escuché a lo lejos como se carcajeaba y decía – "como tú".

¿Qué pasa Hermione? – Ron, percatándose de mi llegada, bajó en picada con la escoba, con el rostro ceñudo, me había visto conversando, si es que así se le puede llamar, con Malfoy. - ¿qué quería ese idiota?

Nada, solo ignóralo como yo

Harry y Ginny también bajaron de su escoba y se reunieron conmigo, ellos dos también me miraban algo ceñudos.

¿Ignorar? – bufó amargamente Ron – pero, si te estabas riendo con él – me acusó.

Harry y Ginny a su vez, asintieron fuertemente mientras este le rodeaba la cintura con la mano y Ron los miraba de reojo.

Solo intentaba ser amable con él, así como tú, Ronald Weasley lo eres con Lavander- si las mirada matasen aquel pelirrojo no viviría para contarlo, tenía el descaro de celarme, cuando el mismo se la había pasado horas de horas con Lavander. Desde que habíamos vuelto a Hogwarts para terminar nuestro último año, se había distanciado mucho de mí, aunque me molestará reconocerlo, eso me dolía y mucho, pero, hacerme escenitas con Draco, eso ya era pasarse de la raya. Draco, ¿Desde cuándo lo llamo Draco?- bufé interiormente.

Lavander, es mi amiga – susurró apenado, volviéndose tan rojo como el color de su cabello – lo fulminé con la mirada – me voy al gran salón, es hora de almorzar.

Vamos Hermy –ahora soy Hermy, no pude aguantar el impulso de voltearme y gritarle– Cállate Ronald – tenía mi varita fuertemente agarrada y al gritar una chispa salió de el, haciendo que Ron y los demás se sobresaltaran.

Cambié de opinión y me dirigí al séptimo piso, si quería llorar, nadie debía verme. Después de todo lo pasado cualquiera diría que terminaría junto a Ron, pero, el cabezota este, era tan tímido. Sabía que debía darle tiempo, pero, a veces una se cansa.

Quería entrar a la sala de menesteres, pero, no podía, alguien ya estaba dentro, suspiré dejando salir una lagrima, cuando me disponía a marcharme, para la sala común, todo sucedió muy rápido, una puerta se abrió y unas manos fuertes me atraparon, adentrándome en aquel oscuro cuarto.

Aquellas manos taparon mi boca, no tenía intención de gritar, ya sabía quién era, aun así, mi cuerpo tembló, cuando sus labios tocaron imperceptiblemente mi oído para susurrarme – No grites, solo quiero hablar.

Mi captor me soltó y me volteó para mirarme a los ojos, aquellos ojos grises que siempre odié, me devolvió una sonrisa a medias, limpiándome con una de sus manos, la lagrima de desamor brotada por mis ojos chocolates.

En ese instante, en plena oscuridad, lo vi como a un igual y no me molestó que rozase sus labios con los míos, el se sentía solo… y yo también.

* * *

><p>que tal les pareció ... merece seguir o lo dejo ahi?<p>

dependerá de ustedes, yo ya tengo todo escrito, avisenme si lo comparto :)

besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola... la segunda parteee... nada es lo que parece :)

* * *

><p>En ese instante, en plena oscuridad, lo vi como a un igual y no me molestó que rozase sus labios con los míos, el se sentía solo… y yo también.<p>

Sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura posesivamente, mientras introducía su lengua dentro de mi boca, el sabor de su lengua se me antojó en demasía y suspiré sobre sus labios mordiéndolos suavemente. Me preguntaba en qué momento me iba a soltar de él y tirarle un certero puñetazo, como hice en tercer grado, como respuesta, mis manos se entrelazaron a su cuello acercándolo más a mí, el beso no estaba nada mal, a decir verdad, estaba más que bien, aunque sabía que aquello nunca hubiese sucedido si Ron no fuera tan idiota – Ron… ese simple nombre hizo que me quedara congelada, Malfoy se dio cuenta y se separó de mí, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente, al igual que yo.

Al abrir los ojos, me miró fijamente, para luego dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

- Esto no sucedió Granger – habló con voz gutural y sedosa mientras cerraba fuertemente la puerta de la sala de menesteres, dejándome sola y muy, muy confundida.

- Qué diablos… - no pude terminar de hablar, sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas, me senté en un sillón cercano, meditando lo ocurrido, tenía que sacarle una lógica a lo ocurrido, debía hacerlo.

- Tranquila Hermione, solo te sentías… aburrida, si aburrida – me engañé a mi misma – esto fue como un experimento, como darle un beso a un hurón, si eso es – asentí firmemente – y nunca sucedió como aquel rubio estúpido había dicho, aquello, nunca sucedió.

Me quedé unos minutos más sentada en aquel mullido sillón de terciopelo verde, mientras me arreglaba un poco el uniforme, me sentía demasiado acalorada y humillada, ese Malfoy se había marchado con la última palabra en la boca, la que tenía que haberse ido era yo y la culpa era de Ronald Weasley.

Que fácil era sacarse la culpa y echársela al menos indicado.

Pero, ahora no podía lidiar con mis sentimientos, sentimientos encontrados.

Porque yo amaba, amo a Ron, nos conocíamos desde primer año y aunque siempre peleábamos, nuestro amor se forjó a partir de la amistad, nuestro amor era sano y puro, sabía que debía darle tiempo.

Y Malfoy, solo fue un beso, un beso que nunca pasó. – no sé en qué momento mis dedos habían ido a parar a mis labios, saboreando aquel momento pasado, con la otra mano tiré un suave manotazo a aquellos dedos traidores y me levanté dirigiéndome hacia la salida.

Una vez en la sala común, no me detuve hasta llegar a la habitación, Ginny me esperaba sentada en mi cama.

Me sonrió de la manera característica de los Weasley y palmeó la suave frazada escarlata invitándome a sentar con ella.

- Si has venido a apoyar a tu hermano, pierdes el tiempo Ginny.

- No vine a hablar de Ron. – me miraba como si pudiera traspasarme con rayos x.

- Entonces – hablé sin comprender.

- ¿Qué pasó con Malfoy… en la sala de menesteres?

- ¿Có..mo? – Esperaba haber escuchado mal, pero, no fue así, MALDICIÓN, yo era pésima mintiendo, ¿Qué le diría? La pelirroja me seguía escrutando con su mirada, y pasó por mi mente la posibilidad de lanzarle un Obvliate, pero, lo deseché en el momento, yo no era así.

- Sé que me escuchaste, ahora Hermione, siéntate y cuéntame que sucedió, prometo no decirle nada a Ron, ni a Harry.

- Como sabías que estaba con él, quiero decir, no fue planeado, me entiendes.

- Tranquila, te seguí porque Ron me lo pidió, estuve atrás tuyo e intenté llamarte hasta que te vi llorando. Creí que irías al gran comedor, pero, te fuiste al séptimo piso, y bueno una vez ahí te dejaste arrastrar por Malfoy – ante todo pronóstico me guiñó un ojo y se rio de la expresión de mi rostro.

- Tu hermano es un idiota.

- Se besaron – sentenció.

- No fue la gran cosa.

- Cuando Ron se entere, lo va a matar – siguió riendo.

- Dijiste que no le dirías nada Ginny – me levanté y comencé a caminar por la habitación, tratando de encontrar una solución, fue una tremenda estupidez el besar a Malfoy, sinceramente el pasar tanto tiempo con Harry y Ron, y romper las reglas me había afectado seriamente. – Déjame que sea yo la que se lo diga.

- no esperaba menos de usted, prefecta – se acercó posando una mano en mi hombro y mirándome amablemente – se que Ron es un cabezota, pero, él te quiere, te ama y desde hace mucho, solo dale tiempo Hermione.

La pelirroja se despidió dejándome sola en la habitación con un millón de cosas en que pensar, no solo tenía que terminar el pergamino de 50 centímetros para el profesor Binns, ahora también tenía que hablar con Ron.

Donde podría andar…

En los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea de la sala común de gryffindor se podía estar muy a gusto, ya que por ser octubre el frio ya se había hecho presente, y ahí justo en esos sillones se encontraban Ronald Weasley y Lavender Brown conversando de quien sabe que, ella reía escandalosamente como siempre y él lucia hermoso con los ojos azules emitiendo brillos graciosos a causa de la chimenea, con el cabello rojizo mas parecidas a las llamas del fuego que emitía esta...

Con pasos lentos, pero decididos, caminé hacia sus dirección dispuesta a encararlo y decirle el pequeño desliz que acababa de cometer.

No hizo falta llegar hasta él, ya me había visto, se despidió con la mano de Lavender y se dirigió hasta donde me encontraba, nos dirigimos hasta la salida del retrato de la dama gorda y caminamos por el pasillo.

- Tenemos que hablar – mi voz apenas salió en un débil susurro y Ron asintió con su mirada, se le veía apenado, como si él fuera el que me había traicionado, siendo al revés.

Me abrazó de manera torpe y amorosa.

- Hermione, te amo.

- Ron, yo …

- Lavender y yo nos besamos, pero, no fue nada , perdóname …

- ¿Que…? – me desasí de su abrazo como pude y lo empujé lejos, estaba planeando las mejores y más fuertes palabrotas para decirle cuando recordé que yo también le había fallado. Lo miré fijamente y le solté.

- Malfoy y yo nos besamos.

Sinceramente creía que se pondría a gritar, no me esperaba su reacción, empezó a reírse y hablar entrecortadamente a causa de la risa - Tú … y … Malfoy … hay Hermy … se que estás … celosa… pero… inventar eso… -

- No es ningún invento Ronald y supongo que no debemos perdonarnos nada, tú te besaste con Lavender y yo con Malfoy, asunto cerrado. – me sorprendió que mi voz sonara tan fuerte y decidida, como si acabara de contestar alguna pregunta formulada por el profesor en clase de encantamientos, Ronald seguía mirándome entre medio divertido y molesto, sin duda alguna no creía que Malfoy y yo hayamos tenido contacto alguno, menuda ironía, si me lo hubieran contado yo también hubiera reído ,pero, una voz en mi cabecita habló, tal vez es que Ron creía que yo no era lo suficiente bonita como para gustarle a alguien más, me enfurecí de repente, Ron me seguía mirando con su cara estúpida, aguantándose la risa.

Y para agregarle a mi tan mala suerte, cierto arrogante Slytherin, caminaba despreocupadamente acercándose donde me encontraba con Ronald, este por su parte, se le fue toda la broma ya que cambió totalmente su semblante mirando con odio a Draco Malfoy, aquel rubio platinado, no me quitaba la mirada de encima y sentí mis mejillas arder de repente.

- Que tanto miras Malfoy – habló el pelirrojo a mi lado, posando una sobreprotectora mano alrededor de mi cintura.

- Nada Weasley, nada – habló arrastrando las palabras y sonriendo socarronamente.

Una vez lejos de nuestra presencia, Ron me soltó y me miró furibundamente

- De verdad te besaste con ese idiota Hermione porque voy y le parto la cara.

- Pues anda y pégale porque si nos besamos y si tú vas y le pegas yo … yo voy donde Lavender y … y… sabes que Ron, me duele la cabeza, haz lo que quieras, siempre lo haces. – agaché la mirada dispuesta a marcharme, pero, Ron volvió a abrazarme y las lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro.

- Tranquila Hermy… somos unos tontos…pero, lo solucionaremos porque nos amamos verdad?

- no lo sé Ron, no lo sé.

* * *

><p>OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh =(<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Lo sé, van a matarme... me he demorado harto en actualizar …y lamento informar que cerrare mi pagina del

Pero.. Seguiré con los fics... Desde mi página en facebook

.com/pages/Hogwarts-La-Revoluci%C3%B3n-de-los-Fr%C3%ADos/128831587238894?ref=tn_tnmn

Esta es la pagina espero verlas por ahí...Subiré todas mis historia... y empezaré de nuevo..

Espero me apoyen.

Muchas Gracias...

Son geniales.

Posdata: si quieren insultarme y tirarme tomatazos les dejo mi facebook xD

.?id=553771205


End file.
